bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rhivana
Talk Archive User:Rhivana/Archive1 User talk:Rhivana/Archive 2 Re: Pyrus/Image Gallery To respond to your question in your edit summary: we don't need that many pictures in the gallery. Feel free to remove the ones you think are unnecessary. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 15:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Zaibatsu Ohhh Nice nomenclature there, Shingo and Sega. That's a really uncommon mastery of the English language from a Saturday morning show. That makes me ask, does the same apply for the Marukura Zaibatsu (ie: Marukura Plutocracy or just Marukura Financial Group)? PS: Do you have streaming links for "Wind Metal Sole" and "The Two-Faced Bakugan?" Downloading failed several times. O__O "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:44, November 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Blazblue Shimo' Where can the Blue Blaze Gus Burnan be obtained? Is it a Bakuthron Exclusive just like Gif and Sechs? "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:49, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Tavanel is killing me Awww man! That's a killer! O__O That speed just to get them Blazblue Gus? I can't even get a BCV Blazblue to begin with. T__T I would have to put that idea aside as I haven't found an auction for Sechs Tavanel yet and Gif Jinryu is floating about randomly until now. Ironic that I thought Gif would be uber rare. I am in the process of obtaining the six Metal parts for the first quarter of next year as well as the Bakuthron DX. Hopefully Tavanel will cost me the same or lower than what I paid for Jinryu. Man, I hope Mechtanium Surge will really get to Japan so that I can obtain the remaining MS ones that my partner-in-crime won't be able to negotiate for in our Facebook trades. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for your kind offers on those Mechtanium Surge stuff. I will get back to you regarding them perhaps early next year. However, what I really would love to receive are the following (besides the Similar Series of Morphing Marbles): Subterra Boulderon, Haos Krowll, Haos/Haos Mutant Krowll and Darkus/Darkus Mutant Helios as well as some anime accurate BakuNanos. :D Hopefully that would be the case for Master Shimo's Burnan because I can feel that Sechs Tavanel is gonna drain me to the last cent. Gif Jinryu costed me quite a number but I'm fine with it as long as I can find a great lede for Sechs Tavaenl. All help is appreciated in finding it. After Tavanel since Shimo-Burnan ain't really that unnerving due to being a repaint; I can get all the other BakuTechs in peace unless Sega Toys decided to bombard me again with Exclusives. Again, thank you for offering great stuff. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 14:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Yay that's great! Subterra Boulderon is definitely most appreciated. What would you like for it? If I can't find you an item for it then I'll pay in cash. XD Oh and the accurate one is a Gold Sonicanon. :D It would also be great if you can find a non-Baku Eclipse Reptak. Just Reptak in his regular MS Haos color scheme. My friend did sent me aFile:KeithStrife_Haos_Reptak.JPGBakuEclipse Reptak though but I really want them in their regular color schemes if possible. Thanks in advance! :D "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 15:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) The Live Action Guys I have been observing these BAC/BakuThron Live action guys for a long time but I don't know who to discuss them with. Should there be a page for each of these guys or should there be a page for BAC info to begin with? After all, not much information about the BAC was disclosed to foreign audiences regardless whether it is a topic of interest or not. I mean, this is a Wiki, provider of knowledge, after all. Anyhow, I've noticed the following guys in the Bakugan.jp Blog all the time. The two usual guys are the Live Action Master Shimo who has his own Twitter account and Live Action Honoo Moetaro whose depicted in Bakugan Rule Books and DVDs that came free with Game Packs. There's a third one whose recently added to the team. He calls himself "Rue McBurr" ルー・マクバ and wears a wrestling mask. It would be awesome if there would also be a Live Action Mister Up, Mister Down, Master Quilt, Master Grizz but most especially a real life Harou Kido and Master Odore. XD Also, I can't help but think that the Unseen Announcer in the anime series is Honoo Moetaro (Or if not him, Zakuro who sarcastically usurped the announcer in "Zakuro Invades" XD). Kinda sad that he doesn't appear in the anime because I actually find him cool in the manga. :( "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 18:16, December 7, 2012 (UTC) A Horridian related clue I found this interesting looking packaged Darkus Horridian on ebay. Boulderon, and Spyron even have the same packaging too. I also posted this very same picture on my blog http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tom13/Found_something_interesting_on_Ebay From Tom13 BakuTech is a masterpiece (no matter what others say) What makes me say so? Storywise it is a masterpiece. I'm liking how BakuTech implemented the concept of equality amongst the protagonists which was not...rather, never seen in the former series. Let's admit it, Dan Kuso is'' seriously uber overpowered''. He has it all from Poster Boy status (Ugh, I hate his face in all the packaging of stuff!), Uber Drago Evolutions to the Next unimaginable levels, Multiple Battle Gears, BMAs, Colossus, Mechtogan Destroyers which the others don't have when Dan and Shun with Marucho are supposedly equal with each other because they are the main protagonists. BakuTech pretty much showed us how it would be with the three boys being given equal terms. Harubaru may be the poster boy but he is a reckless one whose prone to commiting hilarious mistakes which is a more realistic portrayal of a protagonist. He is also given less-difficult challenges compared to "the other guy" which is not treated as just the other guy in the series. Raichi, the supposed "other guy," is Shun without the ninja moves but instead has the wit of a military strategist. It was exhibited in various episodes and the kind of challenge given to Raichi, it's fair to say that Raichi the non-poster boy is the best brawler amongst the three. Tatsuma is the Marucho with the title of Sanada Genjiro Yukimura --''' "A Warrior of a Hundred Years"' and yet rather than being an obvious God Moder Kuso; Tatsuma is moreover a Crouching M and Hidden B (you know, the trope). Over-all, I honestly think that BakuTech is correcting the stereotypes of the four-part former series at five minutes per week. Five minutes is too short to some whose accustomed to 20+ minutes of airtime but for me, it's enough to show me how protagonists should properly be portrayed in a Shonen Anime series. PS: What Drago achieved in 9 evolutions, Helios had equalled in just 3 ~ WOOT Omnislashed! XD ''(My apologies. I really have a reasonable disliking for Dan and Drago as well as stated above.) "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 05:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh that's awesome! Soo what would you want for the Subterra Boulderon? :D Cash or something of equal monetary value? I also found a Ventus Spindle in an EU-exclusive BGP here but I can't bring myself to shell out a few bucks for it considering that I am targeting rarer stuff. Also, I found some Sacred Stone pieces locally but I still want the DX sets because they are all so cool and it would be moritifying not to have a complete collection of it. XD "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:42, December 17, 2012 (UTC) If a Tripod Theta MKII is all what you want for the Subterra Boulderon then you can have it. I will reserve it for you. :) I already have an Aquos Tripod Theta so I'm good. :D Btw, my Tripod Theta MkII may not have the packaging anymore but it has absolutely no damages and still has the Red and Green Ability Cards in pristine condition. Is that okay with you? Also, would you like a brand new Haos Dynamo for perhaps some of those Ling Dong stuff? "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:46, December 17, 2012 (UTC) The Trade The Ventus Spindle has a nice lack of print? I'd love to see what it looks like! :D Anyhow, yeah. I did saw a standard Ventus Spindle in an EU-BGP. I really have to buy it someday. Speaking of such EU-BGPs, I happened across a Haos Cosmic Ingram with a misprinted attribute (the attribute is printed outside the circle where it's supposed to be) but I don't think its a rare article. ^^; Here's a picture of the stuff for ya I will schedule your stuff for shipping on early February because I have a queue of three for early-late January so I really appreciate your patience. In the meantime, let's gather more items for our trade so as to make everything worthwhile.:) "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 17:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Ugh.......... Hey Rhivana, You know, for some reason, I'm not happy with all these new Techs coming out that you find out about. Because whenever Keith and I finally got a deal together, a bunch of new Tech has to come out and they sound so awesome. Ugh........it's torture but anyway, great job with them - especially looking forward to the "Savage Beast Type"Zachattack31 (talk) 21:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Keep moving forward I gotcha the Tripod Theta Mk2 for the Subterra Boulderon. :D What might you want for a Darkus Horridian, Subterra Vertexx and those Ling Dong nifties? "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 01:54, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I can get you a Barias Gear in its Gold Attribute and a regular Haos Lumagrowl if you want. You may also be interested in the Europe-exclusive Battle Gears like Helmgund, Terrix Gear and a Silver Explosix Gear? My apologies but I cannot get you the others you mentioned for now as they are not made available in our country yet. There is also no way for me to get another Sechs Tavanel with the circumstances presented. Any chances you are interested in a BakuGold Darkus Razenoid and BakuGold Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid? "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 04:55, December 22, 2012 (UTC) To summarize things up... I got you this already: ''' *Tripod Theta Mk2 (complete with cards and enquette postcards, ziplocked) for the Subterra Boulderon '''I can surely get you the following: *Gold Barias Gear *Gold or Copper Gigarth *Ventus Koptorix *Aquos Hurrix I can get those for you in exchange for the Galaxia DX and the 12 Bao Wan Boy (if they are of equivalent monetary value to the above mentioned). I can't get you a Darkus Ramdol, unfortunately, but I do have a Subterra one if you'd want that. Also, which particular Zooble species do you want (Bird, Cat, etc) and how many? I for one, don't have the Turtle Zooble you posted so I can't know its name. Sorry. ^^; "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Need help with Pinyin I need your help in translating the last three in this picture. Thank you in advance. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 20:06, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Woah, Honoo Moetaro looks cute when he's young. Or was that a different person and Honoo Moetaro is simply a title like Fuma Kotaro or something? (That manga is also totally lacking any Bishounen for some reason which is probably why BakuTech's main manga is filled with them!) XDDDDDD Anyhow, I am rather fazed at Dragaon and Munikis having those adorable facial expressions. Certainly a breakaway from their "Why S Srs" looks in real life. On my case, Munikis with a fork did looked awwwwstrucking. :P Also, the manga pic of the Stiff Cactus certainly proved that Karashina is male. Unless its a tomboyish lady but I doubt it now. "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 16:29, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gold Stage Bakuthron? Hi! I was told you might know what these Bakuthron stages were all about. I just ordered the battlefield with the Gold Stage card included. I'm pretty sure I'm inelligible for the Sechs Tavanel, as I'm located in the US. Still, I'm very curious about how the redemption process works. I've noticed you seem to be having just as much trouble obtaining the Sechs Tavanel, so I assume its probably a difficult and expensive venture... I thank you in advanced for any info you might have on this subject! 01:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) So I take it, Butta Gill is actually a regular release and he comes with the last part for Tavanel? I really hope so. Thanks for the additional info and yes, I would like to see what actually happened to Oha Coro Up a while ago. Btw, nice collection. Your Zoobles are Adorable. :D So then what might you possibly like in exchange for those nifty Ling Dong stuff in Taobao :D "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 14:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Took a shot in the dark Hey there! You haven't got back to me regarding the Zoobles stuff so I took a shot in the dark and bought you the very first Zooble ever release "001 - Catlin." Which is a pink cat. Would you like that? It's kinda rare nowadays and it's a historical piece since she's the first in the hundreds that followed. ^_^ Now to procure you those requested Battle Gear and BMAs :D "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 12:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) A Request Hello! Great art as usual Rhivana! I have a huge request. I am getting the hollow deck soon and I really would like a picture of Hollow Munikis, Sha Nozchi, and Mika Laurel. I would really apreciate it and if you will follow up with my request please leave me a note at my talk page and leave the pictures there along with the names. If not just tell me on my talk page. THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU DO THE REQUEST! Happy New Years! SORRY!!!!! SORRY!!!!! My name is VenusAir5 and im the one that left the request above! I'm so sorry about that please leave the message at my talk page like my request for Blan Shoult. Oh and by the way that pic is great even without color! VenusAir5 (talk) 00:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC)VenusAir5VenusAir5 (talk) 00:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) THANKS! But one more thing... Hey Rhivana! Thanks for the pics whenever I try to pull the gallery up on any bakugan it says "Error Occured, Please Try Again Later." So I really wanted some pics of those certain guys. Ok down to my final request. Could you draw a monster Hollow Munikis and a monster Mika Laurel? I already have drawn a monster Sha Noszchi and I will send you the pic once I upload it onto my computer. But I just cant think what Hollow Munikis would look like because his pieces switch around so much and I cant think of Mika Laurel monster form well because... He is a really strange looking bakugan. THANK YOU IF YOU DO THE REQUEST! VenusAir5 (talk) 17:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC)VenusAir5VenusAir5 (talk) 17:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Random Question Do you have a deviantART account or something? Just wondering. Behold, the grand Demonis Sanjushi! 21:43, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Rise Deck Hello! I have noticed that you are following the rise deck page and im wondering if you have the rise deck and if you did what cards come with the deck. Also thanks for giving me the pic! Could you give me the name of the user who made the picture of the hollow munikis please? Thanks! --VenusAir5 (talk) 22:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC)VenusAir5 Still moving forward Re: Flared up ''' How considerate of the author. Then again, Young Honoo looks cool like a younger Mister Down whose already attractive as-is. XD '''Re: The Mystery on Mr. (Ms?) Mustard Karashina, a girl...nope. Not seeing the possibility at all but wait wut, 9-10 years old?! O__O I thought he's around the age of Raichi or Harubaru. I mean, knowing TakuBech (such as Koh and Atla); it's hard to know how old is everyone. Re: Bao Wan Boys Thanks for the translations on the Bao Wan Boys! :D I really need them all except for Yin Long An Yu which I already have. ^^; Re: Bat or Not ''' I think Hooter (and Salton too) is a Bat. At first I thought it was an owl as its name implied but looking closely, it has ears of a bat and its feet resembled bat feet. ^^; '''Re: Keep moving forward...and further (on Zoobles) Is there a particular special Zoobles that you want? Hairdoobles, Dressoobles, Deelights or something? So that I can get them while they're still in the stores. As for the ones with fur, hmm...that would either be Tylerbelle (the dog that I have) or Carlisle (the cat which I forgot to buy last year). Please reply soon. Need specifics here. I'm thinking you might want some Mama and Zooblings pairs since I saw your Kangaroo and Turtle. There's some more here like the Koala, Duck or the Dolphin. Lastly, You really sure that you don't want Catlin? Aww, she's like the Drago of Zoobles. :( "All I want is to know. Never wanna let go. If my fate is so, I'll strive for evermore!!" 13:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) 'Gold Gigarth Get!' I got you your Gigarth Battle Gear in Gold :D CLICKY So that means Barias Gear, Ventus Koptorix, Aquos Hurrix and some Zoobles to go. How many Zoobles are needed again? (Please review the summary of the trade below) '- Summary of our trade -' Keith Strife --> Rhivana Tripod Theta Mk2 with Cards OK --> Subterra Boulderon Strife Gold Gigarth with Cards OK Gold Barias Gear with Cards Ventus Koptorix Aquos Hurrix Some Zoobles (ie: Fuzzy, Shiny, Chatteroos) of unknown needed quantity for... Rhivana Bao Wan Boy (Set of 12 B1-sized) Galaxia (DX Box set of 12 B2-sized) Sacred Stone (DX Box Blue set of 12) Sacred Stone (DX Box Red set of 12) Thank you very much. PS: You sure you don't want Zoobles no.001 Catlin? :( "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 15:55, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I see, so Butta Gill is indeed a regular release. However, just what on earth is this Sisdragaon or whatever its called as well as if Sis Tavanel would really be a regular release or something? Thanks in advance "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 17:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Beyond the Shadow of the Doubt Gachi Baku Like I've been saying, I don't know if my translation of Gachi Baku was correct the day I made that Explosive Victory page (I left that in the comments section) then soon I discovered an event called Gachi Baku. Then there's Gacha Baku in the back of my head while trying to think about what Gachi Baku translates to. '' '''That other guy's claim' One thing's for sure, I do not believe in desperate fanfic writers ''(ohh dear omg where are we getting at?) trying to make a Bakugan season 5 as much as DMC fans trying as hard to wish for DMC5 while more reasonably bashing Ninja Theory's reboot compared to BakuTech bashers that have no other say than a vote in Bakugan Wikia (too elaborated woah) '''so I hope that you and Matt (having the evidences presented) should have been the ones to have written that inf''o ''about Sis Tavanel and not this other guy. '''''And why do I doubt the other guy? Long story my dear but I did mentioned "Desperate Fanfic Writers" just to give you a clue why. Sis Tabby Aiyaa did I get that image right? Sis Tavanel is BTC-52, a regular release with six Metal Parts and six Normal Parts included? A must-have! Zakuroth ' He's looking sexier than usual. Kind of like Nightmare from Soul Calibur. XD ...and speaking of that, it's what I'm pretty much doing nowadays while trying to calm myself from research work woes and exclusive Baku'Tech releases. ''Acquisition of all canonical Takubechs will mean life and death for me, a full-pledged toy collector, who had a rather unpleasant starting experience in this Wikia. '''Moving forward? Any updates on our trade? :D "Heaven made men for a reason. Men respect men for their own sake." 22:42, January 16, 2013 (UTC)